Story Of The Damned
by mukurohieiforever00
Summary: Time has flew by. Now only a year until the next Manki torment,a Tyrant threatened the peace between the three world. Who could be behind it? Re- Written Love Is Found In The Strangest Places.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rated T

I Disclaimer Yu Yu hakusho I do not own any of the characters in this and this is just something I wrote I'm not being paid to do this.

It had been Two years since the demon tournament, Enki as the new Ruler, of Demon world as one of his laws; he would only be king for three years. And that he would only enforce three Laws, one being that interference with human world was out of the question. Wishing that Demons and humans can live in peace. Mukuro, being the one to fight Enki for the title but losing; was placed his second in command. She would be able to keep her fortress, and have her men stationed at her fortress. Many people disagreed with Enki, as Mukuro was known for her Destruction.

But Enki could see the Calmness of her soul, she had years of experience. She could give him Good advice. Things seemed to be going well the patrol Team, That Enki Created to keep humans; that traveled into Manki would safely back to Ningenkai. This seemed to keep most of her men, which joined the torment busy. She would hear them complain, as they would walk back to there Chambers. Most of them griping, about the human stench on them. At first the human smell was strong. And for Sometime, it made her stomach grumble, she had been purging hers self of Humans, for three hundred years before Risen attempted to ban it. Becoming a dirty habit, She had found new, more nourishing things and less of a hassle to be eating.

Mukuro looked out her window letting out a sigh, it was becoming dusk. The men would be back from there patrol. Hiei had made it one of his habits, to come visit her at the end of the day. She had to admit at first it was quite awkward for her but it grew on her. And now she found herself anticipating his visits. Though they knew everything they possible could about each other, one thing still puzzled her. He chose to stay here, and be on the patrol that he had dreaded so much. Yet he could have left for Ningenkai, when Yusuke and Kumara left. Though they did pass though the borders quite often.

She pondering the really reason he was staying. Was his fear of rejection from Yukina troubling him that greatly? Something so simple. Yet causing so much grief. She had thought that maybe. he was staying to company her. This made her laugh. He set her free from her chains, also captured the man who enslaved her as a child. Getting Pseudocreatures, from his Fox demon friend. that merge with living Cell level, instinctively repairing any damage. He would forever in a half alive state, As long as his head wasn't removed. that alone had been more, than anybody had done for her in her life. she was very grateful and forever in his dept.

Chikou or she knew him as father; he sat as a plant in her room for Two years now. After the first few months, she had grown tired of his Constant pleads for death. So she had disfigured him, like he had forced her to disfigure herself. Carefully, distracting his vocal cords; so the plant couldn't grow them back. What drove him to do these deeds for her? He had joined the tournament. not in the intents of winning, But of proving a point. Breaking the shackle, that held her dark past. Then finding the man that enslaved her, Bringing him back, Allowing her to have her Revenge. Is this how he Thanks her? Or is there more to his statements?

She continued her gaze out the window, Hiei made his way into her room. the sudden energy surprised her. A small chuckle came out of the fire demons mouth; she looked to see Hiei with a smirk on his face. "Surprising the former Ruler of Maki?" he said, in a cool teasing tone. "well memory recalls, that you were not invited in here." she spat back at him. He sat in his usual chair ignoring Mukuro's comment. she paid no attention to the silence that was followed as she took a seat across from Hiei.

There routine was normal, he would come in at the same time make himself comfortable in the once abandon chair in her room. "How was the patrol?" "Hn," he had replied. They sat there in a comfortable silence; she thought that she would bring up something; that had been on her mind for awhile now. "You know, that you don't have to be on patrol? I can release you, and you can return to human world." she said "I have no interests, in human world. I belong here in Maki." He crossed his arms, the two Hirui stones showing themselves. Mukuro noticed the Stones, and said "Is the reason you won't go back to human, would because of Yukina?"

"Yukina is none of your concern." He said, as he closed his eyes. Mukuro continued, to look at them. "I'm just curious, a warrior leveled at S class, would be afraid of rejection" She knew, this would anger him, Hiei simply stood up, and began to walk out the door. She smirked as she looked at him. "How pathetic." he looked back at he, flame in Hiei's eyes, "have I struck a never Hiei?" He clenched his fist continuing to walk out the door. "Hiei, before you walk out of my chambers. Then kill the nearest guard on watch. Why don't you spar with me?" she didn't expect an answer, she knew he would be waiting for her when she arrived.

It seemed the best way they had communicated was though sparing, they had spent there entire lives

Expressing themselves though fight, and found it foolish to stop now. Mukuro took her time, walking to the Training room. she smirked, as Hiei was already prepared, it looked like he had already started training was already to fight. "Are you ready Hiei?" Mukuro asked. As she took a defensive stance, with out warning he was the first to attack; he swung his katana as Mukuro easily dogged it. She was sensing that he wasn't hesitating this time. Had what she said about Yukina really upset him?

While she attempted to doge, she actually was hit with the blade. It cut though her cloth, as now they both jumped. She was finding it harder to doge his attacks, "What if she accepts you?" she dogged the blade once again. "She has to trust you, some what if she's allowing, you to hold on to her tear gem." Mukuro sent a ball of red energy, though her hands, hitting the angry fire apportion. "For all she knows, you could have sold it on the black market. Made money off it, or told her you gave it to her brother. Even use the excuse you lost it". Mukuro was giving good points, which only enraged Hiei more. She had no idea, what it was like. She never had any family. And the only family she did have was sitting in her chambers half dead. He had always feared that if anyone was to find out that Yukina was his sister. That people would attempt to kill her, to get back at him for something he did to them.

"Before you go and tell me, that what I need to do with Yukina. You need have had a family member that isn't worth killing." Mukuro eyes widened, at the low verbal blow he had given her. She was hopeing that she could give him the boost of confidence that he needed and he could be t peace just as she was. Her anger rose quickly as she looked at the demon, the energy formed in her hand as she slammed it into the unsuspecting demon. He flew though the air. a few moments later she walked up to where he lay "Watch who you are speaking to" she exited and headed back towards the chambers

a few moments later Hiei had gathered himself, and getting to his feet. Blood, was flowing out of his wound. He curse, under his breath; He grabbed his katana, he used it to walk to the door. after reaching it he slipped his katana back into its holder and walked proudly to his room. He had made his way to his chambers. Witch had been assigned to him almost a year and a half ago. Dust had collected on the few items he did keep stashed there. it felt cold and empty. He walked into the bathroom, taking out, a First aid kit. Remembering the instructions that kumara had given him, this wasn't the fist time the old hag had blown a whole into his abdomen.

he kept his shirt off, as he slipped off his shoes placing his katana beside him; as he had crawled into bed. he rearranged the pillows, he had never really been the one for sleeping in a bed. it had make you easy pray for combat. it would be best for his wound; if he lay flat for the night. It had been two years since he had been in the fortress; and he would make himself comfortable, would never admit it but but Mukuro was right. If Yukina didn't trust him, she wouldn't have given him her mother's stone. He placed his hands on the gem, and rubbed it lightly. it had became a habit over the years, touching the stones not only gave him comfort but also the reassurance; it was still in his position These were as close to his family he could get. His mother was dead, and He could never revile himself to his sister.

Mukuro was as close as he had to family. He was heir, to her thrown after her death. He quickly closed his eyes, as he shook his head. "She can't die," he thought to himself. He had made him self so comfortable with her, they almost had similar pasts. He didn't feel alone anymore. He enjoyed her company, there fights were intense. A couple where his katana, had cut though Mukuro's shirt. Reveling her left side the soft skin, she was quite feminine. He shook his head again, a slight blush on his face. Why would he think such things, about his demon lord? It was true. she had great trust with him, She reviled her self as a woman and telling him about the painful memories as a slave. She allowed him, to stay in him in the chambers with her. She spoke a lot in her sleep. But noting that He could understand.

he had moved again position himself, attempting to get comfortable he was so use to sleeping in a chair, he got up and walking over to the table and chair. He sat down, and kicked up his feet. This was a little more comfortable. he yawned and leaned his head against the cushions of the chair falling asleep. He had waken up two hours later, if he were staying in Mukuro's room. It would have been his turn to look around the room. it was one of there many habits. he got up, with in the few hours asleep his body had greatly healed his body. it was one of the bounces of being a Kroomie, healing abilities were natural.

it was early in the morning, yet she hadn't gone to bed yet she had been taking out her anger on the Pseudocreatures, landing the same attack that she had used on Hiei. "Yukina is none of my business but Chuicko is his?" Even speaking his name made her angry "This is all you're fault," she stuck at him again It responded to the pain, but was forever silenced. she now regretted she wanted to hear his apologies and him beg for his life. He had awakened two hours later on schedule, checking his room his room, everything had been in the clear. he made his way back to the chair, sitting the way he had fallen asleep before. But finding it, not as comfortable as before.

After a few moments he had decided that he should go train. Anything was better than being left alone to his thoughts. He grabbed his katana and began heading to the training area. He would have to pass thought Mukuro's hallway to get to the area. He had found it strange at the lack of guards. he then felt the strong energy coming from her room. Now understanding Mukuro was known, for killing her guards. She had even killed her second in command, for something as simple as disagreeing to one of her plans

he approached her chambers, he could hear a one sided conversation going on, he had wonder who she Allowed in her chambers." Hn" he said to himself a hit of jealous in his voice. as he lowered his Youki and walked to the large doors. he pulled back opening the door quietly, he had noticed a few of the Pseudocreatures fingers were on the ground. He had now found the victim of Mukuro anger. not saying he didn't deserve all the and some. "This is all your fault," She screamed, again as she cut off his hand.

"So Hiei tells me; that you fixed something into my mind. So I couldn't kill you," she stepped back. "Well that's done, and over with. I know your secret, and I'm not your slave." Her hand balled into a fist, as she looked down. "But, I can't kill you. You're the only family, I have." Her energy was now changing. "Even though, there are so many bad time." She trailed off; "I still remember, the good ones."

Anger was quickly over taken by sadness, now realizing, he had been lucky enough to have Yukina though his mother had committed suicide, whenever was With Yukina he felt secure. Even if it is just watching her garden, at Genkai's temple. This would be something, Mukuro would never have. Deep in his thought Hiei had let his Youki rise.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked quietly, Hiei hadn't said a word, and then she repeated herself. "Damn it Hiei, answer me." She continued, to stand still. Her body, feeling with new emotions. Pain, Embarrassment and anger. "Long enough," He said. As he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't say much more, after that. He walked over to his chair, sat in it putting. His feet up. He only looked at Mukuro, once in a while. She had stood still, for quite sometime. "Go back to your chambers," she ordered. He looked at her," No." Her eyes widened, as she not turned to look at him." Do as I say, Hiei." "Hn don't like my chambers, and I miss my chair."

She had known this was his way of apologizing for what he had said early. she rolled her eyes she had excepted his apology, as she made her way back to her bed. She was calm enough now, to finally get some rest. "I can always have your chair, moved to your chambers Hiei" she said with a slight smirk, as she relaxed on her bed. "Hn" he said, as he as well got comfortable "It wouldn't be the same, with out you there" he said as he fell asleep. Hiei awakened Three hours later, He got up checking the doors, the windows. The Pseudocreatures hand formed back. "One day she won't need you anymore" he said to the creature as he walked back to his chair. He looked at Mukuro, she was sleeping peacefully. "A creature of war, and utter chaos, but when asleep she looks as peaceful as Yukina." He thought, as he took his place into his chair; lifting up his feet and continued to sleep.

Hiei had thanked the gods, that the patrol went well, no humans were found. He found it quite irritating when having to deal with them. He walked in a small group, all of Mukuro's finest men. They were all returning from there shifts, preparing to turn in for the night He ignored there constant blabbering, as they walked to there chambers. Hiei never really had anything to say about the matters at hand, so he was usual unnoticed. It was different, his table and chairs were gone. Mukuro was in her bathroom, he had no where to sit, so he leaned up against the walls of Mukuro's room. A few moments later, she walked out of the bathroom.

The first thing he noticed was the sent, Smelt amazing, was sweet to his nose, and made his mouth water. He remembered, what Mukuro told him about the humans. Why she stopped eating them, she told him. That they were a usable resource; and were slowly advancing. This obviously was a human creation. After the steam let leaving her in view, She was breath taking; her hair was longer, as it sat on her right shoulder, hiding the connection to her fake arm. The left side glistened as the water, was still on her skin. And the form under the towel, made Hiei feel a little uncomfortable.

Mukuro grinned, as she looked at him biting her bottom lip. By the way he was looking at her, it made her feel attractive. Soon, she could smell his sent in the air. She smiled as she walked passed Hiei, bumping against him. As she walked to her closet, and looked for her cloths as she slowly began to drop her towel. Hiei found himself, not being able to take his eyes off her. "You know if you act like this. People will begin think little of you." he said, as his complement. "No one else's will see this, but you Hiei." He took a deep breath, as her voice was now little more seductive. His pants were becoming tighter. He wasn't thinking anymore, as he walked forward and close to her.

Mukuro must have been planning this; she smiled as she looked at him. He approached she tied the towel back around her, hit him quickly. Appeared behind him, she was as quick as he was. "Do you believe, I would give in, with out a fight." She laughed, as she then got in the defensive stance. With Mukuro everything was a fight, he'd have it now other way. He jumped though the air, as he attempted to punch her. She would easily block, she smiled." Is that all you got?" She asked. As she looked at him, "I want to mate with a man, not a boy." Hiei smirked, as he pushed her. Catching her off guard, she landed on to her bed. With a bounce, seconds later. Hiei was on top of her, he pinned down.

Her arms, sat on her legs. He growled loudly as he leaned forward kissing her roughly, she had returned it. He rocked against her, as she looked at him. "Look what you do to me Mukuro" he rubbed himself against her leg, she smiled as she leaned forward, getting hold of his neck. Biting it drawing a small amount of blood; a marking symbol in demon world.

He groaned, as she let go, he leaned down as she tilted her head to the side. Allowing him, to bite her neck. He bit in the same place, Mukuro letting out a loud gasp. As his teeth sank in to her neck. he still had her hands, pinned down as he licked up the blood. Started to kiss down her neck, to the top of her chest. She lifted her head, out of the way breathing heavily, as he kissed to the top of her breast. Even kissing the scared skin, witch made her shiver.

He were to relies her arms, she would, most likely gain. Dominance He would show her what a man he was. He grinned looking up at her, as she attempted to wiggle out of his grasp using her elbows to put pressure points; on his chest he had to admit it was slightly painful. He bit down from her neck, to her chest to the knot that held her towel to her body. After a few moments of tugging. it came untied he could have sworn, that he saw her blushing as he did this. He bit down her chest. Nibbling at her only available nipple, sending gasp out of the woman's mouth. Hiei had attempted to let go, of one of her arms. To see she had excepted that he was dominant

He realized his grip on her arm witch still laid at her side. He smirked up at her. He continued his assault on her body, he teased both sided of her body as he made his way down past her navel looking up at her as she bit her lip "Hiei no" she said as she looked down at him. This only made him want to do it. He kissed down to her center teasing her with his tongue her breath quickened as her body went tense. Calling out his name, as she climaxed. He crawled back on top of her. The smirk never leaving his face "satisfied?" he asked as he kissed her again. When she noticed him; loosening his belt. "Not yet," she said. she used her one free arm as the advantage as she pushed him back.

She expected that he would fight back, Mukuro was a stronger fighter then he was, they were both aware of this and with a little extra Youki she pushed him back against the bed. She looked at him a small smirk on her face as. They had came so close to the end of the large bed that Hiei's head hanged of the end the tear Gems hanging in his hair. She would see how long he would allow her to keep in this position. She could only pay so much attention to his neck before he grew bored. And naturally when she went to remove his shirt he had pushed his head back on to the bed. She and had experienced in pleasing the opposite sex. She was forced to learn it, none the less came in handy.

Her hand traced the muscles of his six pack as her fingers teased the edge of his boxers. She could feel his breath quickening as her one had teased his waist her other untied his belt. Throwing it on the growing pile of there clothing. She slipped the pants off. She could tell that Hiei was uncomfortable being naked in front of her. She found this odd, but she knew by the time she was done with him he would be more comfortable around her

The small Fire demon was surely making up in his height, where it mattered. It the words or most human women. She placed kisses at his navel, and began to kiss down past his hips on his thigh and nipped at his inner thigh. He let out a low growl. She had fun teasing the demon under her. She slipped her hand on his member as she moved it up and down. His hips quickly matching the passé. She took him by surprise as she slipped her mouth over his member. This let out a lower growl, slightly intimidating the apportion. Grunts were quick as he then called out her name. she took in his seed, swallowing it and looking up to the demon who's breath was now being to die down. She leaned forward taking his lips for herself. The kiss deepened as they continued to rub against each other. Mukuro allowing him domance, he flipped the red headed woman on her back as he sat between her legs.

Hiei was soon awakened by sudden noise, making him rise from his chair with great haste. He looked around the room. The door to her chamber doors had been open, he had identified him as one of Mukuro's servants he hadn't know them all by name but he was sure that the it was dead. The sent of the blood was fresh, but blood was not the only thing in the air. it was sweet and almost smelt as if it were coming from the mating glands. Hiei hoed that he was the only one to smell it. Mukuro was quickly at his side, she looked to him as she raised a brow in question about the creature. They had both smelt the sweet sent of the mating glands but blamed it on themselves. She walked over to the dead body, making a quick glance of it. Her eyes caught quickly on to the huge fatal wound on it's back. "The creature was strong" she said as Hiei walked beside her. He knew her mind was on; the Apparition so he had figured it was only him after all. "This apportion is not one of my highest guards but he has been around for several years. He knew this fortress better than I did and it is law that I am summoned only when needed" she said

"What could have gotten in?" she continued as he kicked the body a little. "Have respect for the dead Hiei" she smirked, her eyes widened the fire apportion had kicked he guard so that he was laying on his sided. Showing a letter that had been crumpled up In his dead clutches. She spent little time as necessary taking the note out of his hands and looking it over. Hiei and attempted to read over her shoulder. but he couldn't under stand any over the words." I want the guards doubled. Bring out the day guards if you need to." She instructed Hiei who looked at her "What is going on?" "Do not question me" she growled she picked up the dead guard with ease "I'll be at the pods hurry" she said Hiei nodded as he awakened the guards. It angered him. He had no idea what was happening. But the look in Mukuro's eyes before they separated worried him greatly.

This is the first fan fiction that I had ever written; I'm fixing it up, than you for everyone's encouraging comments and support.

As always thanks for reading

M&H


	2. Fox Hunt

Rated: T

I Disclaimer Yu Yu hakusho I do not own any of the characters in this and this is just something I wrote I'm not being paid to do this. Though it would be nice :)

He made his way down the hall, on alert he wasn't sure what Mukuro had read. She was much older than he was, It most likely it was a language; that died off before his birth. He made is way to the guards quarters, looking to the apportion that watched it at night. "Orders of Mukuro summon the guards," He could tell that the demon. Had thought about questioning him, but like most of the apportions there. he had learned to respect Hiei. The apportion stormed back to the quarters, wakening the sleeping guards. Hiei turned around, as he began to make is way to the bottom floor where Mukuro kept her pods.

The intruder, made his way into Mukuro's room, It seemed to be interested in every detail, of the area. "To know she has committed such a horrible crime, and yet she keeps her fortress open. She is either full of herself, or ignorant." the cloaked figure thought, to it's self. Memorizing the room, and most of her fortress. it made its way down to the target ,the one it called traitor. It took noting but a few moments, to get down to where she was

She walked down the stairs, with the familiar demon. Honestly, any demon that chose to stay with her after she had not only reviled that she was a woman, but also didn't come out victorious from the tournament. She laid the body on the ground, removing most of the clothing around the wound. She almost immediately noticed the open connection, of the almost dead demon. It had something to tell, her as she placed her hands on its back. She saw the creature that attacked him. It had come though the back entrance; it was the area with most traffic. Her men would use it, coming back from patrol. There for being the least guarded.

The guard had been passing by on his way to the guard's chambers, when the black figure struck him. It was as if his energy was absorbed by the attacker. Leaving him stunned, and defenseless. "Give this to your lord." the voice was deep, sending chills down her spine. She now had no use for the guard. She had an idea of the creature, that broke into her fortress, The accent, and the fighting techniques; it was all to similar. She would, have to be on guard. Her men could not handle someone like this.

"Not even disguise her energy," the figure thought. as he watched the woman. She had now noticed something was wrong, it couldn't help but smirk at her. "Such ignorance," he said he would not stall. He knew the power, which this walking corpse held. He pulled out his weapon of choice. A small sharp dagger, something so mall would not kill the former king, but the poison that dripped off of the blade would. A toxin that would paralyze and killing her almost as grousme; as the Pseudocreatures. It was quick on its movement, as it came from the shadows behind her. Wasting no time, he struck quickly; the dagger hitting its mark. Her hear this would quickly pump the poison, though her veins.

The surprised victim screamed out, the dagger hitting her chest. She had felt nothing like it, she quickly turned around. the attacker hadn't expected, her speed she easily turned around. Quickly striking the attacker, sending it back; throwing though the pods. Loud screeches broke loose, as it broke the pods. She began to move forward, to continue her attack on the intruder. but her right side of her body, had became paralyzed. "What the hell?" she said her eyes widening. With most of her strength, she took out the weapon from her back. She saw the figure moving, again and first instincts to win the battle; and to stay alive. she threw it. She had struck the figure, as it then disappear from room. Leaving the fatally wounded Mukuro in the room, her men needed her; she used all her strength to begin to pull herself up the stairs to command her men.

The strong wave of energy shot though the fortress, all the occupants of the fortress being that they were there for days; or centuries. Were familiar with Mukuro's rage. And the loud screeching, of the pods echoed though the fortress. He quickened his passé, making his way to the pod room, the sent of blood was over barring, there was also a sour sent that he place. The moment he saw Mukuro, she began shouting orders to him. "I want this intruder found" she said, Hiei couldn't believe how calm her voice was. He had never seen her in this state. Blood puddle around the formed around her, just after a couple moments to give orders. "What are you waiting for me to kill over?" she yelled at the stunted man.

Within second Hiei was at her side, he placed his had at her abdomen and used his other arm to balance her. As he got her to her feet He wasn't going to leave her alone, at the area of the attack. She immediately began to struggle, "This is clearly an assassination attempt, I will not let this bastard, take my fortress" she said though the agonizing pain. She did manage, to free herself from his grasp; a low blow at his abdomen. He realized on her, for a moment, she couldn't keep her balance as she fell again.

"I will disclaim you as my heir!" she threatened as he caught her again, and began to make it back to her chambers. He had hoped that he wasn't the only one to respond to the sudden burst of energy "Your tittles mean nothing to me" he interrupted his thoughts to speak with her. Mukuro was having a hard time understanding that Hiei was worried about her well being and not the fortress, this was strange to her. She unwilling accepted his help. They had made it half way to her chambers when they were greeted by Kirin and Shigure

They were both as stunned at the sight before them. "My lady" Kirin the longest devoted apportions. "We would have been here sooner my lady, some of the men in the guards chambers were being attacked and killed. We killed the creatures responsible but after there destruction they disappeared. "I trust you that you will keep the fortress safe" the once loud strong warlord voice was quite. Shigure looked at Kirin "send for the aids, I will see what I can do." Kirin nodded. "Then my lady, I will guard the fortress" he said as he disappeared

They made it to the chambers; Shigure had waited for Hiei; to place Mukuro on the bed. They both could feel her energy draining quickly. Shigure ripped open Mukuro's top, using the nearest cloth, to attempt to stop the bleeding. It wasn't long before, the aids had arrived. Lucky enough that Shigure was a great surgeon and stopped the bleeding. long enough for the aids to arrive, and still continued to assist t them. "This poison is strange to me" Shigure said as he looked over the wound. Mukuro had been lying on her side, as her wound was observed. "it is taking effect quickly, if we don't do anything soon she will die." The eldest aid stated.

Watching Mukuro grow weeker, her lips turning purple; her regular breathing coming to a hult."Don't leave me," he said as he grabbed her hand." The others thought it was strange, of Hiei to stay at Mukuro's beside. After sometime, a young aid walked up cautiously to the pair and reviled the small cup in her hands. She looked up at Hiei, as if she were asking permission to give it to her. He nodded, and she poured some into her mouth. It it had tasted as bad as it smelt it. It didn't surprise him that she woke up to spit out the foul tasting liquid. "I'm sorry my lady," the small woman replied.

The wounded warlord had awakened, the sense of relief; could be felt around the room. It was short lived, as now fear replaced it. "Hiei" she growled at the Fire apportion, at her side. "I told you to let me die." she paused, it was obvious, that was hard for her to speak. She looked to the aids "Leave" The young woman that stood beside them backed away, "stay" Hiei instructed the woman froze. "I am the ruler, in Mukuro's death." He said to a quite room. "And I demand you, use your magic to heal her. if not keep her comfortable, Until I return. He looked over to Kirin. "I leave you in charge, until I return." he said looking to Mukuro, once more before he disappeared to his chambers.

"The fox" he thought to himself, as he open the door preparing himself for a quick journey to Ningenkai. he had patrolled the area for sometime, knowing the quick way thought. He was back at Mukuro's chambers. He was greeted by Shigure "It is a poison not know to this plain, my lord. "he said staring at the woman on the bed. He walked close to her, glaring at the clerics around her "We will give you a moment my lord." she said dismissing the women, and herself to the hallway; he grabbed a hold of her hand. "You are not ready for death. I'm no ready for you to die." Confessed to her moments after they left. "This fortress needs you. I'm not strong with out you." Words just spilled out of him. He took a breath stopping himself, he looked to the woman, her age showing. She simply smiled to him and whispered "Thank you Hiei, I feel the same."

He stayed with her for a few moments, before placing her hand back on the bed. Looking to Shigure still sitting there. "she will be alive when I return." Hiei said, as he begin to walk out the door. "I will do my be…" He was interrupted, the glare Hiei gave him. It was more of an order, then a question. He nodded; after Hiei left he couldn't help but smirk. Hiei had ran into Kirin and Chumble. He nodded back at him. "I will return with in two days." He informed the temporary keeper of the fortress "Do you think he can do it, a trip to Ningenkai is at least three days" Chumble asked. "Yes" was all Kirin replied.

Five hours into his sprinting, he had finally made it the border of Manki and Ningenkai. His legs were becoming week with exaction. He had no time to pay attention to his body. He knew that Mukuro didn't have much time to live. And the aids were only there to keep her stable enough. He laid all his hopes on the fox. He was his last option. He made it across the border and the direction to Kurama's mother house.

Kurama had just gotten out of his three hour tutoring session with Kuwabara. It was Kurama's senior year, and Kuwabara Freshman year. Though he promised, to continue to tutor him even after he went to collage. It was now becoming dusk, and the street lights came on lighting the streets. as Kurama took a deep breath. He would be coming home, to an empty house. His mother's husband had fallen ill. and she had been staying at the hospital with him. He stepped in to the lager empty apartment, his mother left his dinner on a plate in the microwave. Along with a note telling him that she was spending the night again, reminding him to lock up the house, and to turn of the lights, Normal human mother things.

He picked up the plate from the microwave; he walked into his bedroom placing his plate and books on his desk. as he made his way into the bathroom, he took a quick shower and changed into his more comfortable house clothes. After returning, he opened his math book and began to figure out the math problems; while eating the peas off his plate. His attention was drawn away from the book, when he sensed a familiar Youki around his territory .witch most humans called yard. The quick sounds on the window quickly made him aware of who was there. "Hiei?" the fox question turning to the window.

"Open the damn window fox" Hiei growled. He had usually kept it open, for the visiting Fire apparition. but once he told Kurama, that he was staying in Manki for good he really saw no need to keep it unlocked. "You could use the door" Kurama teased, as he walked over to the window unlocking it. The fire apportion, was quick to open it, Kurama could sense something was wrong. Hiei looked, as if he had sprinted across demon world. to get here. Before he could speak, Hiei fell unconscious

Kurama was quick to catch the fire apportion. It wasn't unlike Hiei to abuse his body, he often pushed it further then it should ago. Quite honestly, he had quite a tolerance for pain. So many mixed smells came off the apparition "He did sprint here" Kurama said. Shocked the small apparition, body odder quite strong. "Even though Hiei had changed his clothes," he thought. "I can still smell the blood of" the fox's eyes widened "Mukuro" but that wasn't the only sent, that was carried by Mukuro. Hiei had a lot of explaining to do, when he awoke.

It had been about 3:30 am in Ningenkai, Hiei awoken he had felt energized and clean. He opened his eyes. He had been lying on Kurama's bed. He quickly sat up looking around spotting the fox sitting at his desk "Hiei" Kurama said putting the book down " there is no time" Hiei mentally kicking himself for being week. "I have a feeling; you'll tell me why you are here?" Kurama asked him. "I trust you have packed your bags fox?" Hiei said half expecting him, to know what was going on. "You haven't been here in two years, Hiei Now you expect me to not find it strange that you are here now?"

"They have attempted to assassinate Mukuro." he said his voice soft. The fox eyes widened, he took a deep breath, before speaking "I will follow you to Manki," Kurama said he could instantly see the look of relief. He wasn't to sure but he did see a quick smirk on his face. He knew that Mukuro. was important to Hiei. He had believed. it was one of the reasons he stayed there. And from the rumors he herd. They had been very close. "Give me time to pack my bag. And we'll be on our way" Kurama said. as he walked in to the other room, "I'll be waiting. " Hiei said, walking out the window jumping in to the darkness.

Kurama had decided that he would stay out of Manki politics, well until his time in the human body's time had ended. But this was not only a favor to Hiei; he also admired Mukuro, and had great respect for the powerful woman. But the true drive was simply, the fact that if she were to die from an assassination, like any greatly admired figure head. There would no question be a riot. And he was sure how Enki, would be able to control it. Mukuro had been around longer than most demons now days. After packing his bags, he left his mother a note on the kitchen counter. Telling her that one of his close friends, grandparents passed away; and he will be out of town. Keeping them company at the funeral, and told her that he would keep in touch wit her though his cell phone.

He walked out the door and into his front yard where the impatient fire apportion stood. With out another word, they took the familiar path back to Manki. Kurama began to notice that his lack of recent training was begging to catch up with him."Damn speed demon," he laughed to himself. Hiei had always been quick but he could usually keep up with him. But he now had found himself having a hard time keeping up with him. He was quite thankful that he could see Mukuro's fortress up a head. It a apparently was mid day in Manki

They walked quickly as the opened the door, the men had been doubled two to each door. Some of the men had been reliving the men of the duties. They all stared as the two men walked into the area. Kurama had always felt Manki, as his true home the smell of the woods the heat; everything he had grew up with as a child. Though in this human body, he didn't smell as pleasant to them. He hand never been in Mukuro's fortress before, and found her choice of decor quite interesting. She had been well off, maybe being the second in command did have its benefits.

They made it to the father left wing of the Fortress, He or Hiei hadn't spoken since Ningenkai though it was a comfortable silence, he had figured the hall way that was mostly populated with Guards would be where Mukuro stayed. They all nodded there head to the two men. Kurama had finally found a face he recognized, Kirin the large plated apportion, stood at the door. He had met him when he was trying out for the tournament. Though he hadn't made it far in the tournament. Kurama believed he was there only because Mukuro was. Demoted from his place; as second in command when Hiei arrived. And yet still as loyal.

"Lord Hiei" Chumble said nodding to the small man "I am pleased that you made it back safely. Lady Mukuro his stable" Kirin interrupted the other Guard. The clergy have kept the poison from spreading. But with out here help, I fear it would have already taken her life" Shigure interrupted Kirin. All of the men sweat dropped, when they had realized that the man that they had been addressing. Had disappeared into the chambers several moments ago "thank you for the information" Kurama said with a smirk as he followed the apportion into her room

Kurama had made sure the door was closed, before approaching the wounded warlord. the clergy had finished packing there items. He had assumed that Hiei had sent them away. He could hear them all whispering, as they saw him walk in. he smiled politely, at them as he walked over to the injured. He could instantly, tell that she was in pain. Her breathing was short and in sprits. He looked over to Hiei, one of his closest friend and team mates. His eyes were different, they almost resembled the time when Yukina was kidnapped, frightened and concerned. "What you see fox, you will tell no one" Hiei said to him with a strict voice. This interested the fox.

He had to admit, he was not ready for what he had seen. The skin that was around the wound was black. It had begun to decay, the flesh around it. But the scared body, that lay around it, he would have never guess that Mukuro's arm was mechanical. What had happened to this woman? Here laid one of the most famous, dangerous and ruthless demons. known to demon world, killing anything in her path with out a second thought. Not it was obvious that she had emotional scares, just as plain as the physical ones.

Mukuro had gained some consciousness; she let out a moan of pain, as she couldn't move the right side of her body. She hadn't opened her eyes. She could sense Hiei was there. "Shh" the fire apportion attempted to comfort the former warlord quietly. Kurama had grabbed his bag of herbs. He had so many; he had ones that could fix the scars on her body, making the soft and even some that could turn it to its original color. "Fix her fox" the angry fire apportion told him. A hit of jealous in his voice. Kurama nodded. He looked closer, at the wound; he had smelt the poison before. but it was rare, hard to use and very expensive. "They were right when it wasn't from this realm. It is is of human world." He grabbed a few leafs, he used his fingers to re open the wound that had already began to heal.

She began to stir, letting out low cries of pain. He quickly slipped in a couple of the leafs "now leave these leaves, in the wound for 12 hours. This should get all the poison out. if not we will repeat the process again after." Kurama said wrapping up the wound. He had noticed that Hiei never left her side, watching the fox as if he were attempting to defuse a bomb. that would destroy all of mankind. After his work was complete, he began to take a close look to all the decorations in her room. This would give Hiei, enough time to cover Mukuro properly again.

It would be in Kurama's nature, to notice any type of plant life around. So it was no surprise when he noticed the Pseudo creature; sitting in a clay pot at the back of her room. He made a few steps over to observe it. "Is this slave master Chikou?" he asked a little surprised. "Yes" Hiei said simply. Chikou had struck many villages, around the Manki area Kurama remembered as a small boy, people getting frightened when hearing that Chikuo's solders had been in town. They had taken many women and children, And what was rumored sold them in to slavery. "Serves him right" Kurama said a lot loud, noticing that the voice box had been removed from the creature "what is it doing here?" Kurama asked "Your are becoming to noise fox"

Hiei said as he walked over to the red headed human, I'll show you to your chambers for the night. He said turning towards the door, and walking out he nodded to the men He studied the plants figure, as his eyes widened "this is the Slave master, Chikou?" he asked. As Hiei turned his eyes to the plant. And the fox standing beside it." Yes," Hiei answered. "I remember him as well; he was the reason that most of the demon in my village disappeared." He bowed his head " Servers the Fool right" said as he looked to notice the voice box was removed, and so was his hand. "Looks like someone's, been having fun with this plant." He thought to him self. He was curious, this looked more complicated then he was making it. "What is this doing here?" he asked observed the plant.

"I think you're getting to nosy fox." Hiei smirked, as he looked the fox. "I'll show you to the room, you'll be staying in for a couple days." He said, as they walked out. They were both greeted by the men waiting at the door. He didn't wait for them to speak, "I have done everything possible. Shigure was right. It was of the human plain. I treated her with an herb and we'll see how it goes by tomorrow. Kurama spoke the words that the men longed to hear "Thank you Kurama" Kirin said relief in his voice.

Hiei had continued to walk down to his chamber; it wouldn't hurt for the fox to stay there. It was rarely used and easy access if he was needed. Mukuro's fortress was meant for anything but keeping guests. He looked to his side and growled, Kurama was no where to be found "Fox" the angry apportions, voice could be heard echoing though the halls " I bid you a good day, Lord Hiei calls me" He couldn't help but smirk.

Hiei glared at the fox as he walked beside him. "I'm informing the others what is going on." He stated coolly "Unlike you" he said, making the Jagashi lift a brow. They had finally reached his chambers. The writing on the door clearly stating, this was the room for the second in command. As they walked in, it was very spacious. Though Kurama noticed that it was hardly used. Hiei's sent was hardly on anything. There had been a few broken katana's on the floor some of Hiei's dirty Landry. "Why Hiei, I'm so flattered that you are allowing me into your room for once" Kurama took the teasing tone. "Though it looks very vacant, I wonder where you have been staying?" he smirked to Fire apportion who was now begging to look uncomfortable.

"Make yourself comfortable Kurama; I will come check on you later in the day." Hiei turned to walk out the door. He wasn't surprised when he turned around to see a large vine locking the doors from the inside. "Please come visit with me, Lord Hiei we have much to discuss" the fire apportion considered killing the fox apportion. But he had Healed Mukuro so he owed him a favor. "What is the true nature of Your and Mukuro's relationship?" Kurama said sitting at the empty table crossing his legs placing his hands on the table witch sat folded.

Hiei stood at the door that was now covered in a thick prickly vine; the fox could be forceful when needed. He sighed, wondering what his relationship with Mukuro had to do with them. "Mukuro is all ready after my head; She might as well be after yours."

You know I wish my phone had that great of signal geese all the way from Manki Japanese phones.

((You hear that AT&T get your shit strait))

Kurama you are such a troll are you sure were a Fox in your former life lmao

Thanks for reading (again)

M&H


	3. I Want Answers

I want answers

Note : this chapter is very graphic, Adult theme

Rated: m+( Rape and Incest)

"I have told you everything that you need to know," Hiei wasn't willing to give out to much personal information. If he had it his way the group not knows Yukina was his sister. The les that knew the safe things were. "Are you Jealous?" He said a smirk on his face. The fox's sexual preferences had been questioned, even before the Jagashi knew him. "I am not Jealous of You and Mukuro. I have found a Human woman. I have considered courting" Kurama now had the upper hand. Hiei hated people knowing his personal life. Yet Hiei had a strange habit having to know everyone around them. Hiei was simply a curious creature.

"How long?" Hiei said now making himself comfortable, gainst the wall. "How long have you been courting Mukuro?" Kurama asked. The light blush, appearing on the smaller demons face had been his answer. "You're mistaken, He said lowly "How?" Kurama answered. "You believe I hold high enough standards, to court the former ruler of Manki?" Hiei said "I assumed that you were staying in her room, during breading season. It only makes since" hiei's eyes had widened. This had explained the dream. "That time already?" he thought to himself.

"By her smell, she has only been in Heat a day at most." Kurama added as he attempted to make himself more comfortable in the chair. "You smell her?" Hiei said not thinking. "Yes Hiei, I am a male that is not mated." Kurama said coolly. "The more I think about it, could that have been what brought on the assassination?" Kurama thought to himself. "You are aware, that Mukuro will be in a weekend state until the season is over with. That is unless she has a mate" Kurama smirked to the apportion.

"I'll just have to train more; you could use it as well." Hiei said flatly to Kurama, who bit his lip. "I will have no need for training; I'd have had the courage to court her. No other male can have her." He said his tone matching Hiei's Though Kurama, wouldn't necessarily have to fight off other men for her. He explained it better to Hiei in a way he'd understand. He didn't have the energy to explain human mating rituals with out any sleep.

The room began to grow warmer, this was an indication that Kurama, had gone to far, it was Youko really; he had such pride and was easily offended. He could also blame the sent, Males are greatly affected by the heat, "I can control myself until it is over." Hiei said his heat beginning to burn the plants that guarded the door. "But will others?" Kurama questioned "If I kill them first" "I'm just looking out for you." Kurama replied back as he released the plants at the door.

He had held the fire apportion for question long enough, he would attempt to speak to him again after Mukuro's recovery. He at least hoped that Mukuro recovered. "I wish you a good night, Hiei I will see you later in the day?" Kurama questioned as Hiei walked out. Hiei's nod sealing the deal. He watched as the door closed, he got up locking the door putting sealing vines on the door. He was in unfamiliar area, putting his mind to ease as he walked to bed to rest.

The grainy, cold concrete could be felt behind her back, it was her support. it was accompanied by the cold familiar feeling, of the shackles on her wrists, and they were heavy and clanked together at her very move. And if that weren't enough, the sent of blood, sex and fear told her where he was. She had been striped of her familiar comfortable cloths. They were replaced with the standard poorly woven wool dresses, easily to remove.

"Hiei had said he set the castle inflames shortly after capturing Chukio. She recognized the room. This was the cell that the "best were kept in" it was her home, in a way. She hated how she was isolated by the others. As time passed, and the cell mates would kill each other over mere survival, they were losing to much money. Forcing them to keep a lower amount of slaves, and rise there prices. She sighed, the dungeon was uncomfortable quite. Customers came at different times of the day. Always wondering, if you were next; always in the back of her head.

Still in denial she looked to the shackles, her mechanical arm. Made it hard to believe that she was dreaming, she used the little bit of her Youki to attempt to brake the shackles, some strange energy, taking the Youki she used putting it against her. Taking her breath away, only a couple moments later. the door to the dungeon open and Mukuro shielded her eyes with her fore arm. "Mukuro, it's so nice to have you back. This place hasn't been the same with out you, though it is a pity, that you destroyed that beautiful body of yours."

The cell door opened as it stepped in, She let out another warming growl as she use the wall to stand up getting in a defensive stance. "it would be quite foolish of you to fight back. Now that you are weakened by your heat. You are no match for me." He chuckled, quickly grabbing her arm and began to pull her out of the cell and up the stairs. This was a familiar part for her, it was just strange not to feel the jabbing of the hand crafted knifes against her ankles as she continued up the stairs. The others wanted to be his favorites, they had no hopes in getting out, so they would thrive to be the best they could be in the situation the were in. but only she could be "Daddy's little girl"

Once getting at the top of the stairs, she fell to her knees. Making it impossible to drag her any father, "You know, that free will spirit is the reason your back her" The man said uncomfortable close to her ear. She leaned in closely and attempted to bit him. He quickly dogged. "Damn I forgot your muzzle" he said using a bit of his Youki to force her to stand up. It was her childhood all over again, when those doors opened and she saw Chikou sitting in his large chair. Legs spread open, His slicking member shown to her. "Mukuro, My sweetheart, this is no time to be shy. You've spent plenty of time with daddy already."

She had to be re living a nightmare, She had spent fourteen apportion years here. Every time on her birthday, he would rape her, and take out his weapon and cut her marking her to remind her of the many years she had spent there and that she wasn't leaving. The man pushed her close to him. She closed her eyes again, hopeing that she would wake up. The fat apportion got strait to business. He first started with oral pushing the victim's mouth on his member, making her gag as he pushed all the way into her throat.

She thought of her freedom, this had always made things easier, she now realized what she had taken for granted all the years that she was king. When given the chance she used her sharp teeth to scrape against him. This made him uncomfortable and was satisfied when he let her go even though she had taken a blow to the head. "You Child do not know your place in this world." He said Giving his now wounded member a rest.

"Well I believe it's above you." She said poison seeping into every word. She really wished she wasn't in her heat. She knew bad things would happen, but nothing to this extent. And Kirin was very good as keeping her safe. Since he was not her species he had no interest in her. "You ungrateful bitch" he said grabbing her ankle pulling him towards her. Mukuro is a small woman, though it is hard to believe. With all that great strength that she carries. He flipped her so she was facing him. His hands playing with her one available breast. Her hands were still cuffed together making it hard to struggle away from him. The Fat Apportion had chose anal as his punishment for his Kin. He flipped her around on her back and entered he with out consent or warning. She didn't let out a sound of pain. She learned over the years the more silent you are the less likely he was to "play" with her.

Her thoughts focused on Hiei, how she enjoyed there sparing, his nightly visits had he noticed she was gone. And she even surprised herself when she wondered if he would save her. It wasn't like to think like this. But she was wise enough to know when she couldn't win her battles. Had he cared about her the way she did him? She then remembered the dream she had the night before, things seemed to be so carefree, neither of them really having to prove themselves. She would never admit it, she enjoyed herself. She was brought back into reality when hr father sickly moaned her name. She in the heat of the thoughts of her and Hiei moaned the Jagashi apportions name. "Hiei" This made the large apportion on stop freeze. "

"Hiei!" he screeched, she didn't have to see his face to know that there was jealousy written all over it. "who is this man" it was obvious wasn't looking for an answer " Have you been whoring yourself out to him?" "do you wish to spend your heat with him am I not good enough" He yelled hitting her as she slid across the floor she could feel her Youki coming back as she growled. "Lord Chikou" Do remember the man that placed you in that hellish plant for several years. The large lord nodded "that is the man they call Hiei" the man explained "a puny creatature. I'm surprised someone as strong as you settled for so little" the Man looked to Mukuro.

"Yes, I remember now. It was very pleasing to see his death," Chikou said looking to the woman before him. She had lost control, the secret to her power, her emotions. Her eyes turned black, the shackles shattering at her power. Her target spotted as she rushed forward taking the man in front of her down with one with one swipe of her arm. Blood splattering around the area, where the decapitated head lay the body following after. She turned to the figure, that had brought her here. The one responsible for hiei's death she would avenged it even if it meant taking her own.

Still hate this chapter. The best part was watching her decapitated Chikou

And as always

Thanks for reading

M&H


End file.
